HYDE
right|300px Perfil *'Nombre:' Hyde *'Nombre Real:' Takarai Hideto *'Posición:' cantante, actor, productor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 29 de Enero de 1969 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Wakayama, Osaka (región de Kansai), Japón *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Estatura:' 162 cm *'Peso:' 48 kg *'Signo:' Acuario *'Bandas anteriores:' Jelsarem's Rod (1990-1991) *'Bandas:' **L'Arc~en~Ciel (1991-presente) **VAMPS (2008-2017) *Página oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Perfil oficial (Universal music) *Vevo Oficial Biografía Takarai Hideto (寶井 秀人) conocido hasta principios de 2002 únicamente como HYDE, es un músico, actor y productor japonés reconocido principalmente por ser el vocalista de la banda de j-rock L'Arc~en~Ciel desde su agrupación en 1991, además de formar VAMPS y poseer una carrera en solitario desde el 2001. HYDE se caracteriza por los distintos tonos de voz que utiliza en la interpretación de sus canciones, yendo de tonos graves hacia tonos extremadamente agudos con la misma facilidad, se caracteriza por utilizar con recurrencia la técnica del falsete en muchas de sus interpretaciones, una de las más destacables es "Secret letters" de su álbum solista "ROENTGEN", debido al cambio casi instantáneo entre tonos bajos y altos, siendo uno de los sellos personales que lo han llevado a ser conocido en occidente. Historia HYDE siempre ha mantenido sus datos personales en secreto, hasta el extremo que no incluir ni siquiera su nombre real en la página oficial de L'Arc~en~Ciel aunque a pesar de ello se saben muchos aspectos de su vida privada por las diferentes entrevistas que ha brindado. Esta manera de actuar afirma haberla imitado de uno de sus ídolos musicales, BAKI, vocalista de la desaparecida banda japonesa GASTUNK. No le molesta que se sepan sus datos personales, pero prefiere mantenerlos en anonimato porque de otra forma piensa que los fans perderían curiosidad sobre su persona, además de que, con ello, puede preservar su intimidad y la de sus allegados. Sin embargo, no ha logrado mantenerse en el anonimato, sino que ha aumentado más esa curiosidad de la que habla haciendo que diversos medios airearan más información acerca de él a lo largo de los años. A pesar de que en numerosos medios se le atribuye el nombre de Takarai Hideto y fecha de nacimiento 29 de enero de 1969, estos nunca fueron facilitados por el artista directamente, hasta la fecha de publicación de su autobiografía, en el día de su cumpleaños (revelando así la fecha real), en el 2012. Es hijo único y sus padres eran propietarios de un establecimiento (probablemente restaurante) en Osaka. Se dice que éstos siempre quisieron tener una niña por lo que a menudo solían tratarlo como tal. De adolescente combinaba los estudios con trabajos temporales, como dependiente en una hamburguesería o dando clases de batería aún sin saberla tocar especialmente bien. Es muy buen dibujante, por lo que ingresó en la escuela de Arte, aunque no se sabe si llegó a graduarse o la abandonó. Durante esos años la música ocupaba un segundo lugar en su vida, tan sólo era un pasatiempo. Alrededor de los 20 años formó una banda llamada Jelsarem's Rod, donde ocupaba la posición de guitarrista. Poco después, Tetsu (líder y bajista de L'Arc~en~Ciel) le vio tocar en un pub de Osaka, ciudad natal de ambos, y quedó muy sorprendido de su voz. Aquella noche HYDE tuvo que sustituir al vocal enfermo de su grupo. Cada noche Tetsu le abordaba al terminar su actuación, intentado que se uniera a Laruku como vocalista, a lo que él contestaba ser vocalista es la parte más aburrida en una banda. Finalmente aceptó, aunque sigue diciendo que Tetsu parecía un acosador en aquellos días, convirtiéndose no sólo en la voz del grupo sino en el letrista principal y activo compositor, además de con los años ser un músico de renombre dentro y fuera de país, colaborando y produciendo a otros artistas así como iniciando su carrera en solitario. Después de haber lanzado 9 álbumes junto a L'Arc~en~Ciel, aprovecha el descanso que se dan como banda para comenzar una carrera como solista. Es a finales de 2001 cuando el single EVERGREEN se lanza al mercado japonés, sorprendiendo a todos sus fans por el cambio radical de estilo. Acostumbrados a las canciones rock vibrantes de Laruku, el sonido de éste y los siguientes dos singles que conformarían su primer álbum ROENTGEN se denomina como melódico y acústico, llevando muchas de sus canciones hasta el jazz. Tras esto, en 2003, Gackt, famoso actor y músico japonés, le ofrece interpretar el papel de Kei en la película Moon Child, y al igual que hiciera años antes con Tetsu, rehúsa diciendo esta vez que lo suyo no es la interpretación sino la música. Luego de insistirle HYDE acepta rodar unas escenas para saber si en realidad él sería capaz de actuar en una película. Satisfechos con el resultado finalmente la protagoniza junto a Gackt y realiza un dueto con él en la canción «Orenji no taiyou», sólo incluida en la discografía de su compañero, en el álbum Crescent. Durante ese año también trabaja en su segundo álbum en solitario, titulado 666. Este es completamente diferente al anterior, formado por canciones rock para las que el cantante se apoya en dos músicos más: HIROKI (bajista) y FURUTON (batería), que lo acompañan en su primera gira en solitario HYDE「2004 FIRST TOUR 666」. Este disco contó con dos singles: HELLO (donde contó con la colaboración del guitarrista K.A.Z, que más tarde se uniría a su banda) y HORIZON. Poco antes de la salida de este álbum volvió a formar parte del reparto de una película, esta vez se trataba de Kagen no Tsuki (Last Quarter), basada en el manga del mismo nombre de la autora Ai Yazawa. Su papel es el de Adam, un músico británico que cuenta en su discografía con la canción «THE CAPE OF STORMS» (incluida en ROENTGEN y más tarde en el soundtrack de la película en dos versiones: piano y guitarra acústica. Tan sólo un año más tarde HYDE volvía a trabajar con Ai Yazawa, esta vez como músico. En 2005 se estrenaba en la gran pantalla otro de los mangas de la autora, (NANA), y Mika Nakashima (cantante y actriz del papel principal en esta película) lanzaría un single bajo el nombre de GLAMOROUS SKY. El compositor de esta canción fue HYDE, siendo la primera vez que compuso para otro artista. Los días 29, 30 y 31 de ese mismo año HYDE organiza tres conciertos en el CLUB CITTA, un evento llamado HALLOWEEN OF THE LIVING DEAD donde él mismo actuaría con otros artistas: OLIVIA, HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR, UVERworld, MONORAL (que asistieron las tres noches y estaban bajo su producción) y como invitados especiales YASU (vocalista de Janne Da Arc) y Mika Nakashima, además de actuar conjuntamente como JACK O-LANTERN haciendo covers. Después de dedicar dos años a L'Arc~en~Ciel vuelve con los singles COUNTDOWN y SEASON'S CALL (opening del anime BLOOD+), y finalmente su tercer álbum FAITH, en el que la mitad de las composiciones son de K.A.Z. Éste se une a los demás músicos de apoyo, Jin Saito (arreglos y producción) y HYDE en una gira por todo Japón, con la adición de cuatro conciertos más en Estados Unidos. Este tour llega a su final con el espectáculo en el Yokohama Arena de Japón, de donde se editó para el mes de noviembre su dvd FAITH LIVE. A finales de 2007 se anuncia en su página web la vuelta a los escenarios del solista tras un año dedicado a la banda L'Arc~en~Ciel, pero esta vez en forma de una nueva banda llamada VAMPS. El 18 de marzo de 2009 se lanza en Japón, un disco compilatorio llamado HYDE, con varios de sus éxitos incluyendo una versión en inglés del tema GLAMOROUS SKY. En la primavera de 2008, HYDE se reunió con el guitarrista K.A.Z (Oblivion Dust), quien previamente había trabajado con él en 666 y FAITH, para formar la unidad de hard rock VAMPS en el sello discográfico de HYDE, VAMPROSE. Los dos lanzaron LOVE ADDICT su primer single y comenzaron una gira de 46 fechas, tocando principalmente canciones de los álbumes solistas de HYDE. Después de dos lanzamientos más, su álbum debut homónimo, VAMPS, se lanzó en mayo de 2009. El álbum abarca una amplia gama de territorios rock, desde metal hasta grunge y punk. La banda lanzó una gira de diez fechas en los Estados Unidos, tocando en Nueva York, Hartford, Columbia, Baltimore, Seattle, Portland, San Francisco, Las Vegas, San Diego y Los Ángeles. Sus apariciones en Hartford y Columbia fueron parte del "Vans Warped Tour", convirtiéndose en el único acto japonés en la alineación. Su actuación final en los Estados Unidos, que tuvo lugar en el histórico Teatro Wiltern en L.A., fue grabada y lanzada en DVD. La banda se presentó a bordo del acorazado USS Missouri en Hawai a principios de septiembre como una conclusión adicional a la gira. Después de la exitosa gira en vivo de la banda en los Estados Unidos, fueron nombrados en la categoría "Billboard Japan Ranking International 2009" en reconocimiento a su éxito en el extranjero y en reconocimiento por sus esfuerzos para realizar una gira mundial en 2010. El premio se entregó en enero 31 en el primer "Billboard Japan Music Award". El 28 de julio de 2010, VAMPS lanzó su segundo álbum, BEAST. HYDE también tuvo su primer trabajo como actor de voz, interpretando al productor del músico Koogy, quien es la voz de Showtaro Morikubo, en el anime Bakuman. VAMPS escribió una versión japonesa de su canción "Get Up" para ser cantada por Shotaro y usada en el anime. Luego lo grabaron ellos mismos para su single MEMORIES / GET UP. El 26 de diciembre de 2011, HYDE anunció en su sitio web oficial que THE HYDE, un libro biográfico publicado por Sony Magazines, se lanzará el 29 de enero de 2012. El libro reveló su nombre legal al público por primera vez. Para el álbum D'ERLANGER TRIBUTE ALBUM ~Stairway to Heaven~ de 2017, cubrió "La Vie En Rose" con Cipher, Seela y Tetsu de D'ERLANGER. El octavo single de Hyde WHO'S GONNA SAVE US se lanzó el 27 de junio de 2018, lo que marcó su primer lanzamiento en solitario en 12 años. Dos singles más AFTER LIGHT y FAKE DIVINE fueron lanzados el 29 de junio de 2018 y el 24 de octubre de 2018, respectivamente. Además, HYDE colaboró con Mika Nakashima por segunda vez en 13 años. HYDE produjo y Nakashima cantó KISS OF DEATH, que se lanzó el 7 de marzo de 2018 y se usó como la canción principal de "Darling in the Franxx". HYDE también colaboró con el músico de X Japan, Yoshiki, en un nuevo single titulado Red Swan, que se usó como el primer tema de apertura para la tercera temporada de Attack on Titan. La canción fue lanzada en todo el mundo el 3 de octubre de 2018. Una gira "HYDE LIVE 2018" comenzó el 29 de junio de 2018 en Tokio, y se extendió por 7 ciudades de Japón, con un total de 33 actuaciones que finalizaron en Fukuoka el 14 de octubre de 2018. El 6 de febrero de 2019, se lanzó el sencillo ZIPANG de HYDE, con Yoshiki para piano e incluye una versión de la canción de Duran Duran "Ordinary World". El cuarto álbum en solitario de Hyde, anti, se lanzó el 19 de junio de 2019. Con su lanzamiento digital el 3 de mayo y una gira por Estados Unidos de 13 fechas desde el 5 de mayo, incluido un concierto de Japan Night en la ciudad de Nueva York el 12 de mayo, hasta el 26 de mayo, luego de la presentación del nuevo álbum anti de HYDE el 19 de junio, se realizó una gira nacional de 26 fechas en Tokio el 22 de junio que finalizó en Sapporo, el 1 de septiembre de 2019. Discografía Álbums ROENTGEN HYDE.jpg|ROENTGEN 27.03.2002 Rokurokurokuop2-1-.jpg|666 03.12.2003 HYDE_-_ROENTGEN_(English).jpg|ROENTGEN (English) 04.10.2004 FAITH HYDE.jpg|FAITH 26.04.2006 HYDE_-_anti.jpg|anti 19.06.2019 Best álbums HYDE_-_HYDE.jpg|HYDE 18.03.2009 Singles Evergreen HYDE.jpg|EVERGREEN 17.10.2001 HYDE_-_Angel's_tale.jpg|Angel's tale 12.12.2001 HYDE_-_SHALLOW_SLEEP.jpg|SHALLOW SLEEP 27.02.2002 HYDE_-_HELLO.jpg|HELLO 04.06.2003 HYDE_-_HORIZON.jpg|HORIZON 06.11.2003 HYDE_-_COUNTDOWN.jpg|COUNTDOWN 05.10.2005 HYDE_-_SEASON'S_CALL.jpg|SEASON'S CALL 22.02.2006 HYDE_-_WHO'S_GONNA_SAVE_US.jpg|WHO'S GONNA SAVE US 27.06.2018 HYDE_-_AFTER_LIGHT.jpg|AFTER LIGHT 01.08.2018 HYDE_-_FAKE_DIVINE.png|FAKE DIVINE 23.10.2018 HYDE_-_ZIPANG.jpg|ZIPANG HYDE feat. YOSHIKI 06.02.2019 HYDE_-_MAD_QUALIA.jpg|MAD QUALIA 20.03.2019 DVD HYDE_-_ROENTGEN_STORIES.jpg|ROENTGEN STORIES 03.11.2004 HYDE_-_FAITH_LIVE.jpg|FAITH LIVE 08.11.2006 Colaboraciones YOSHIKI_feat_HYDE_-_Red_Swan.jpg|Red Swan YOSHIKI feat. HYDE 03.10.2018 Libros HYDE_-_HYDE_666_ROCK_ROCK_ROCK.jpg|HYDE 666 ROCK ROCK ROCK 11.11.2003 HYDE_-_HYDE_IS_DEAD_2002-2008.jpg|HYDE IS DEAD 2002-2008 27.06.2008 HYDE_-_THE_HYDE.jpg|THE HYDE 29.01.2012 Otras compilaciones *23.04.2004 Our Last Days - Casshern OST- (#3 MASQUERADE) *09.09.2013 DEAD END Tribute -SONG OF LUNATICS- (#1 Embryo Burning feat. HIRO (La'cryma Christi), Okano Hajime & Shinya (DIR EN GREY)) *16.12.2015 #globe 20th -SPECIAL COVER BEST- (#1 DEPARTURES) *24.02.2016 MIKA NAKASHIMA TRIBUTE (#1 GLAMOROUS SKY VER. / HYDE) *13.09.2017 D'ERLANGER TRIBUTE ALBUM ~Stairway to Heaven~ (#2 "LA VIE EN ROSE") *08.11.2017 MIYAVI - SAMURAI SESSIONS vol.2 (#8 "All My Life" / MIYAVI vs HYDE) Filmografía *Moon Child - Kei (2003) *Kagen no Tsuki ~ Last Quarter - Adam (2004) *Bakuman - voz de HYDE (2011) Premios *Visual Bando Awards 1996 Premio a la mejor letra Curiosidades *Debut: 1991-presente *Instrumento: Vocal, guitarra, batería, saxofón, armónica *Familia: Padre y madre. *Hobbies: Coleccionar cosas de piedra azul, leer, jugar videojuegos. *Los mangas favoritos de Hyde son Berserk, Monster, Doraemon y Devilman. *Le encanta leer novelas y ver películas de terror, también le gustan las antigüedades, coleccionar productos de "Cristal Azul" (afán que viene de que una fan le regaló un producto de ese tipo de cristal y los comenzó a coleccionar porque le encantaron) y cocinar. *Le gusta cocinar comida China. *Le gustan tanto las sandías que hubo un período en el que solo comía sandías todos los días. *Es daltónico, pero eso no significa que sólo vea a blanco y negro, él ve todos los colores pero no los distingue. *Estudió en una escuela de artes antes de unirse a Laruku, ya que dibuja realmente bien, sin embargo, no puede pintar ya que es daltónico y no puede distinguir los colores brillantes. *Es alérgico a los gatos. *De pequeño soñaba con ser un Kamen Rider. *Su casa está totalmente decorada por él en un estilo europeo antiguo. *Estudió kung fu de pequeño. *Fue profesor de batería. *Antes de estar en la banda Hyde trabajó en Mister Donuts pero renunció al trabajo porque los clientes eran muy exigentes y le pedían que recordara lo que habían ordenado la vez anterior a esa. *En una entrevista dijo que le gustaban las chicas bonitas y algo tontas. *Hyde se hizo un piercing en el ombligo en el verano de 1999. *Se casó con Megumi Oishi en el año 2000, se divorciaron en el 2003 y de esa union tienen un hijo. *Hyde vivió con una chica antes de casarse con Megumi. La chica se había divorciado y Hyde le pidió que viviera con él, ella aceptó. Hyde la quería mucho, incluso la llevó a Hawaii a una gira. Pero un día la prensa y los medios empezaron a descubrir la historia de la chica y empezaron a molestar a la pareja. Así que un día Hyde regresó a casa y ella ya no estaba. *Tiene un tatuaje en la espalda con la forma de unas alas. *Tiene un tic de jugar mucho con su lengua. *Es alérgico a los gatos. *En 2008 formó VAMPS con K.A.Z, y comenzó su propio sello discográfico independiente llamado VAMPROSE. Galería Hyde.jpg 600full-hyde.jpg 21437-hyde-6nga.jpg 57179b40.jpg 2005100702bq7.jpg d23b9f01.jpg Hydecs.jpg Hyde___The_Cape_Of_Storms_by_Kot1ka.jpg Hyde+Whats+In.png hyde1 (1).jpg HYDE1.jpg hyde2.jpg hyde116iq4.jpg HYDE-hyde-28423514-500-707.jpg Hyde-hyde-29339710-383-600.jpg img_3.jpg RANDOM-AND-FUNNY-HYDE-hyde-28423833-700-1023.jpg tumblr_ls4sr6cdGn1qgzgllo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6ld3qBuD21r7yzfbo7_r1_1280.jpg HYDE_20.jpg HYDE_21.jpg HYDE_22.jpg HYDE_23.jpg HYDE_24.jpg HYDE_25.jpg HYDE_26.jpg HYDE_27.jpg HYDE_28.jpg HYDE_29.jpg HYDE_30.jpg HYDE_31.jpg HYDE_32.jpg HYDE_33.jpg HYDE_34.jpg Revistas SHOXX_(HYDE)_1997-05.jpg|SHOXX Mayo 1997 WHAT'S_IN_(HYDE)_1999-05.jpg|WHAT'S IN Mayo 1999 SWITCH_(HYDE)_2001-09.jpg|SWITCH Septiembre 2001 NEWS_MAKER_(HYDE)_2002-04.jpg|NEWS MAKER Abril 2002 WHAT'S_IN_(HYDE)_2006-03.jpg|WHAT'S IN Marzo 2006 NEWS_MAKER_(HYDE)_2006-05.jpg|NEWS MAKER Mayo 2006 PATi・PATi_(HYDE)_2006-05.jpg|PATi・PATi Mayo 2006 WHAT'S_IN_(HYDE)_2012-01.jpg|WHAT'S IN Enero 2012 Rolling_Stone_Japan_(HYDE)_2016-01.jpg|Rolling Stone Japan Enero 2016 VISUALZINE_(HYDE)_2018-06.jpg|VISUALZINE Junio 2018 CDでーた_(HYDE)_2018-09.jpg|CDでーた Septiembre 2018 Rolling_Stone_Japan_(HYDE)_2019-03.jpg|Rolling Stone Japan Marzo 2019 Rolling_Stone_Japan_(HYDE)_2019-03_(2).jpg|Rolling Stone Japan Marzo 2019 Videografía thumb|left|300 px|WHO'S GONNA SAVE US (Junio 2018) thumb|right|300 px|AFTER LIGHT (Julio 2018) thumb|left|300 px|FAKE DIVINE (Octubre 2018) thumb|right|300 px|Red Swan (Diciembre 2018) thumb|left|300 px|ZIPANG (Febrero 2019) thumb|right|300 px|MAD QUALIA (Marzo 2019) thumb|left|300 px|MAD QUALIA (English Version) (Septiembre 2019) thumb|right|300 px|ZIPANG (English Version) (Septiembre 2019) Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Solistas Categoría:Guitarristas Categoría:Universal Music Japan Categoría:Virgin Music